


Ember Island Getaway

by DragonEgg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEgg/pseuds/DragonEgg
Summary: Korra and Asami need some alone time.





	1. Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of wrote this because I'm in a bit of a stumbling block with my other story. So please enjoy the booty. (Also this takes place while Korra and Asami are in their early 40s).

"Ahh! Ah, Korra!" Asami continued to bounce, grind, and shake her hips in desperation. She was quite needy after the birth of their daughter, which never ever bothered her wife in the slightest. Here now, in the bed that they shared in the early morning, the need of being around each other grew. With each month passing by, they had to be pulled into meeting after meeting, or the kids needed to be disciplined for the umpteenth time. But now, sweaty and needy, with Korra pumping inside of her ignored needy privates, they could have this moment together. It was the perfect time. Just before the sun completely rose.

  
Asami swirled her hips in her wife's lap, with her arms wrapped around her broad, scarred, shoulders, needing to be filled with every inch of the delectable toy. Korra was so good at it. Extremely good, that she saw stars after every quick pump.

"Ooh! Oh! OH!" Korra had hit a very heavenly spot inside. The feeling was so good, Asami dropped her head back as her thighs trembled uncontrollably. Korra smiled to herself at that.

"Oh yeah, Mimi... I found that spot didn't I?" Korra panted out proudly, holding onto her wife's shuddering hips.

"Oh, yeah! Oh give it to me... give it to me, baby..." Asamis whines were so sexy.

"Oh? You want it? You want it harder?"

"FUCK yeah... oh..." Asami let go of Korra's shoulders, surrendering her body out of exhaustion at the early morning but overwhelming pleasure.

Korra took advantage of this as she changed positions. "Hold onto me, baby."

"Huh? Ah!"

  
The avatar got on her feet holding onto her wife, wobbling on the bed, almost losing balance on their worn out mattress; especially with her short but powerful thrusts made the bed shake as she held onto her wife's heated hips. Once she got into her position, she was finally ready. Asami wrapped her legs tighter around Korra and let her body hang down, almost to the floor as her wife lifted her hips higher. She was dangling off the bed and the position she found herself in was incredible; almost like she was being used as a jackhammer.

 _'How did Korra get this good after all these years?'_   she wondered, letting her eyes roll in the back of her head. She was so full of such amazing surprises.

  
Asami felt weightless as she could feel her breasts bouncing in her own face. Her hair was now touching the floor and so were her arms when she felt another sweet spot getting brushed up against, that turned her whole body into jello.

  
"Oh my sweet, SPIRITS..." Asami managed to mewl out as Korra smirked at her reactions. Korra found her own wetness begin to drip down her thighs as she thrust faster and harder into her beautiful wife. Her arms burned, but the wonderful sounds that came out of Asamis gorgeous mouth, made the pain subside.

  
"Oh Mimi, I know you like this. OOH... you like this a lot, don't ya?" Korra circled her hips, which got Asami convulsing again.

  
"OOOOH... Mmmm... BABY! Keep pumping... OH! I need this! Keep going! Keep going! Keep go-!"

A very loud knock was heard on the other side of the door.

Korra immediately (and accidentally) dropped Asami onto the floor as she fell back on the bed.

 

"MAMA! Mama! Sen brought a lemur HOME!"

Korra, realizing what she had just done, helped her dizzy, sweaty wife off the floor.

"I'm sorry. Mimi. Are you okay?"

"It's okay, I'm okay, love."

Another knock was heard at the door.

"MOMMY!" An irritated Nanuq was pounding his little fist on the door.

"Hold on a second, son!" Korra said putting on her pants and tank top. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Korra kissed her disheveled wife as she went to go take of the children.

  
Asami laid back in bed. Completely disappointed. This had been the fifth time this had happened. No matter how many times they spend alone, the kids always have to intervene. Asami scolded herself for a moment. She loved her children. She really did and if anything bad happened to them she would be devastated. However, alone time with her wife, was ALONE TIME with her wife.

  
She and Korra tried to find times to be intimate, but it just didn't stop the kids from coming in and putting every intimate moment to a stop.

One minute, Asami and Korra are in a position that gives them both pleasure, and the next, Malik makes a surprise visit.

Asami invites herself between her wife's legs, and Yume is having another episode of anger.

Now the boys are fighting and she can already hear Keiko crying in her crib next.

Again, she felt extreme guilt over these thoughts. She loved her children. Each and every one of them, but she needed to feel that deep love from Korra and they could NOT interrupt that.

As she wiped the sweat from her forehead, and grabbed the robe from her closet to prepare for Keikos feeding, she went into her drop drawer for her glasses.

Next to her case was a little pamphlet.

A vacation pamphlet for Ember Island.

She had forgotten all about it...

"Time for a little getaway."

* * *

 

 

As soon as the couple arrived to Ember Island, they took in the scenery. There were beautiful tropical trees spread out across the island, birds flew around the cloudless sky, and people were having a good time with ice cream and spicy sushi in hand. Even the spirits seemed to have inhabited the gorgeous island.

When the power couple were taken to their vacation hut, they were amazed by it's beauty. Especially when they got inside. The bathrooms had seashell light bulbs, there was a hug walk in tub and it had a Jacuzzi setting. Further inside was a small, quaint kitchen. Asami thought it was cute. Then there was the bedroom. There was a beautiful portrait of the Fire Nation across the king size bed. There were two lamps and a very nice, thin, black radio. The closet was even roomy for a two weeks vacation.

  
As soon as the bellboy was given a tip from Asami and left the couple alone, Korra opened up the shutters to admire the view.

  
"Wow, Asami come look at this. It's so beautiful. Like it's alive..." Korra saw the bright blue sky and waves of the ocean building waves on top of another.

  
Asami sauntered over to her wife, grabbing her strong hips from behind and licking the shell of her ear. That gave Korra a sudden jolt of pleasure. "I'm already looking at such a beautiful piece of art..."

"Hehe, you flirt..."

  
Asami gently bit Korras earlobe as her hands reached under her muscular wife's shirt, raking her nails over tight six pack abs. "Mmm... you haven't changed a bit, have you sweetheart?"

  
"Heh, you know I like to keep it tight, Asami. Especially when I wanna feel you touch me like this." Korra began to grind her hips on Asamis groin and that was the last straw for her libido.

Asami ripped her wife's shirt open as Korra turned around and got on her knees. She made swift action, pulling down Asami's lace underwear, but descended back up to pull the dress off of her.

The couple began to kiss like they'd never kissed before; tongues colliding, biting bottom lips, and never pulling away until it was urgent to breath. Asami reached her hands around to unclasp the sports bra Korra had on, revealing those large perfect breasts. She latched onto the left one and suckled hard.

  
"Ohhh, ohh, yeah... Mimi..." Korra held her head there for a few seconds, relishing at the slick movement of her wife's tongue. She could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. "Oh yeah, keep suckin'... suck that nipple, baby. Yeah... yeah..."

  
Asami hummed as she sucked away and squeezed Korras other breasts. Asami felt herself dripping already, desperate for a touch. Soon she got her wish. Korra reached down as far as she could, putting her middle finger right onto Asamis protruding clit and rubbed her fingers against it lightly. The touch was almost feather like, but it drove Asami up the wall. Teasing her was what Korra liked to do and Asami loved it, because she could tease, just as much if not more, back.

  
Asami let go off Korras nipple with a firm pop. "Mmm... so you like teasing me, Miss Avatar?"

Korra could only smirk, as she looked at her wife's lips that were smudged with rose red lipstick.

"Maybe..." Korra husked out.

Asami grabbed Korra by her belt buckle and pushed her playfully onto the bed. "Oh, I'll show you how to tease."

Asami yanked away at Korras belt, pulled down her pants and underwear, and noticed her wife's wonderful aroma.

She saw Korra in full view when she opened her legs wide. Her privates were very hairy, especially on top, but she loved putting her mouth on it. She scanned down further. Her lips were open, with damp hair on the lips. The dark pink opening was welcoming with a nice throbbing, twitching clit waiting to be engulfed by her mouth. It looked divine.

"Ohhh, you like this, hmm?" Asami said rubbing her fingers against sensitive, wet lips.

"Ssshhhiiit... yeah..." Korra groaned out, sweet sweat beginning to build in the middle of her chest.

"Yeah? You like getting teased?" Asami left a trail of kisses between her large breasts.

  
"Ahh, no! Come on, Asami, please touch me. It's been so long!"

Asami began to rub the curly pubic hair on her wife's mound, "Mm... I just love to touch you, that's all... besides, we're all alone here. No interruptions, or distractions, so we can take our time..."

"Ohh, Asami," Korra begged, "please don't give me that. I'm soaking right now. Just please... touch it... lick it... anything..."

"Anything?" Asami asked in a sultry tone, rubbing her now bare breasts on top of Korra's. Asami began to think it over and decided to give a gentle pat to Korra's clit with the palm of her hand, over and over.

"Ahh, that's not nearly enough! Ohh, OHH, Mimi!"

"Ah, ah, ah... you said anything..."

Korra groaned as she attempted to reach down herself, but Asami put a stop to it by pinning her arms to the bed.

Asami began to chuckle, even though her own wetness didn't reflect on her actions. Asamis clit was throbbing furiously, her entrance was twitching, and her body was hot all over. The only reason she was doing this, was for all the times Korra left her hanging from release. She was doing a pretty good job at teasing, though.

  
"Oh, FUCK!" Asami still kept patting Korras clit with the palm of her hand. "Oh, Mimi, please!"

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna have to mull it over some more..."

"Like hell you will!"

Korra couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her wife by the hips, laying her on top of her body and miraculously flipped her around, while still laying down.

"H-how did you? Ohh!" Asami had no time questioning any of Korras actions because soon, she felt a finger slide deep inside of her entrance while a thumb rubbed up against her ass. She almost melted at the new touch. She's never been touched there before.

"You're such a tease, Sato, but I can tease right back."

"Oh, yeah?" Asami meant for that to sound challenging but it came out as a moan instead.

"Oh, yeah, baby..." Korra said, letting go of the rubbing to smack Asamis backside. Korra began smacking both cheeks over and over, until they both became red which caused Asami to start dripping even more than before.

Asami loved getting spanked. It was a massive turn on that left her weak. She couldn't take it anymore. She dove in on Korra and sucked away at her wife's protruding clit. It tasted so good in her mouth.

"Ahh!!! Yesss!!!" Korra mewled out, removing both fingers from her wife's entrance and ass. She opened up wife's lips and immediately latched on her waiting clit. Asami made muffled moans as Korra continued to lick and flicker her tongue against the clit. She even stuck her tongue out and swiveled it around her hole.

"Ahh, baby! YES! I need it, OH!!" Asami managed to say out loud and went right back to licking her wife's hot clit, while trying not to laugh at being tickled by her pubes.

Korra really enjoyed this view and the pleasure that came with it, too. As she sucked her wife off, she loved that her red cheeks kept jiggling, creasing, and pressing into her face over and over again. She loved grabbing it, slapping it, and squeezing it, especially when she got Asami to moan louder.

  
Asami loved this angle. As she held her wife's powerful thighs open, she could feel her cheeks getting squeezed in such pleasurable ways. Moaning into her wife's clit and sticking her fingers inside, made the intense squeezing and sucking so much more pleasurable. It was a great motivator to lick faster and harder, until both women couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yeah, lick it... lick it, baby! Suck it... suck it real good... fuck!" Korra whispered, curling her fingers deep inside Asami and going right back teasing her clit.

"Mhmm... MHMM!" Asami muffled, grasping both muscular cheeks and realizing she was getting really close. From the spasms of her wife's hips and the fast jiggling of her butt (which looked unbelievable at this position), Asami could tell Korra was about to explode. Hard. Asami was too, and it motivated her to suck even harder and faster.

  
Asami lashed her tongue into all sorts of places, fingering her as hard as she could until Korra's thighs twitched. Her hips lifted off the bed and she gave a deep, pleasurable gasp. "AHH, FUCK!"

Korra halted all of her movements just so she could catch her breath.

"You liked that?"

"Yeah..." Korra spoke exhausted. "Now... now your gonna sit up... and ride my face."

Asami bit her lip at the intensity of her wife's voice. She pushed herself up from Korras wetness and sat up straight. She felt Korras hands grab her thighs as she gripped the sheets.

"Ohh... Are you okay with this, honey?" Asami moaned out, concerned. She didn't want to suffocate her wife with her ass. It'd be one hell of a way to go as the avatar, though.

Asami felt her wife mumble an, "Mhm."

At that response, the vibrations of those words, almost got Asami off. She began grinding her ass over Korras face immediately.

Korra moved her head around in all sorts of directions just to tease Asami some more. She fluttered her tongue in circles, even nipped along her lovers sensitive lips, which almost had Asami squirm away, it was too intense, but when she blew a little air over the clit, Asami immediately fell apart.

"HOOOOHH MY... UHH!" Asami gave a deep moan and it went back to a high squeal after Korra gave one more gentle suckle. "Oh, baby!"

Korra felt a spurt of wetness over her chin and chest. Asami must've squirted.

Asami collapsed over beside Korra on their bed and took a breather. "Oh sweet, spirits above..."

"Yeah," Korra huffed out, touching her satisfied area, too. "Was that good?"

Korra had the energy to crawl up just to face her exhausted wife.

"That was so good, baby. I've been holding that in for too long."

"Me too. Spirits, that was so hot... really hot," Korra rubbed her hands all over Asami's breasts until she reached down to the somewhat thick patch of hair Asami grew.

"Heh, thank you for this. We really needed this vacation."

"Haha, you act like we're done with it now. There's so much to see, so much to do, and so much for me to start doing things to you."

"Oh my, Avatar Korra. You wouldn't tease me with a good time, would you?"

"Oh I think I would, Madame Sato," Korra kissed her right on the lips, tasting each other's juices.

"Why don't we..." Asami started as she went into her travel purse for some long white stockings with a red garter belt to put, "heat things up a bit?"

"Oh, I definitely think..." Korra said, pulling out her strap on, "we can start things up."

They both kissed and fell back onto the bed with a giggle, ready for 'Round 2'.


	2. Sexcapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami continue to have a great time

"Oh, sweet spirits above..." Asami let out a deep sigh, loving the pleasurable feeling of her wife's tongue lapping away at her throbbing clit.

She knew exactly what got into Korra, and when the avatar playfully ambushed her in the shower, a simple kiss turned into a romp of intense love making; it was the second to last day of their vacation on Ember Island after all.

It seemed that from the very first day, both the avatar and the CEO wanted to pay some special alone time with each other. The first few days alone were basically a sexcapade.

They spent so many hours in their room, to the point where guest services ended up knocking on the door to check on them for dinner.

As soon as they did go outside to explore, they found a secret river just outside of the resort. The two couldn't help but make sweet love under the miniature and mystic Fire Lilies Falls; with Korra grinding her hips into her loving and willing wife's plump ass. Asamis pleasurable cries and Korras out of control grunting (and subconscious bending) were noticed by the beach goers. Most of the residents thought some kind of sacred spirit lived there from now on and didn't bother to go near the area. Some people were a little more clever than that. There were teenagers cheering and even catcalling from the beach.

Even late at night, when there were barely any people around, Korra and Asami had made love once again. The couple laid two towels down so that sand wouldn't get up into certain places. The location was beautiful. They were a hair away from the ocean.

_'Ahh! I love you, Korra!'_

_'Ohh, Asami. I love you!'_

It was such a magical night. Especially during the afterglow of it all as they stared up into the nighttime sky. The gorgeous stars shone brightly and the full moon was out, casting its wonderful light on every inch of the beach. Asami had realized that Korra had felt warmer, cuddlier, and even stronger under the moon. It seemed that even her Raava mark looked positively beautiful in this light. Hell, she always did look beautiful near her primary element.

They kissed and ended up making love all over again. This vacation was the best one they've ever had but soon, they had to go back to reality.

The couple were glad that they took a break, at least. They haven't made love at all in almost three years. There were moments of tenderness between them, sure. However, with new threats popping up in the Fire Nation, the new president of Republic City wanting to work Asami over, and taking care of their remaining younger children, there was no time for such pleasures. During this time, the desire to be with one another kept building and building, turning into pure lust when they got a glance at each other.

Luckily, when their older son officially moved back into their home from his air bending training, he decided to take care of his younger siblings while they have a couple weeks to themselves. So the couple took a much needed vacation, making arrangements for Asamis second hand woman, Ms. Xiaoyu, to take care of Future Industries, while Korra put her duties and meetings on hold. However, Jinora and the rest of the airbenders (who had grown more and more over the years) gladly volunteered for missions while Korra was away.

Finally the couple set out for the luxurious Ember Island. The perfect place to start having sex all over again.

 

Even though they had been having sex almost everyday on this vacation, the desperation to be close to one another was increasing. Especially when they knew that they had to go back home soon. Asami found her soapy body pushed up against the sliding glass door. Her large breasts rubbed up against it, nipples hardening at the cool sensation of glass as her legs were spread wide for her lover. The sensation of Korras tongue slid, sucked, and kissed away at Asamis needy clit like lightning.

"Mmm! It's been so looong since we've done it in the, AHH! Show... shower... Nnn... Yes..." Asami bit her lip, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, as her lover flickered her tongue all over the top of her bud. Asami would've pinched her own erect nipples, but her hands were holding onto the glass for support. "Ahhh... You couldn't wait until I shaved, could you? Hnn..."

Asami quickly said before gasping as Korra gave a long lick to her clit. "Mmm... Nah ah... couldn't wait," Korra husked. She began to rub her nose into Asamis thick, yet smooth, black bush. "Besides... Have I ever told you that when I imagined us finally getting some alone time together, you always had pubic hair?"

Asami couldn't help but blush as she remembered that same comment she made all those years ago, when the couple were warming up for their first time. She almost couldn't control her emotions. She knew she was being silly but, it touched her heart.

Soon enough, Asamis mouth went agape when Korras tongue began to wiggle inside of her overly sensitive entrance. Her thick backside and thighs jiggled against the warm face of her lover, creating so much more pleasurable friction that Asami felt herself coming. She didn't want it to be over so quickly. "O-oh, Korra..." Asami began to sputter out, losing the battle of fighting off the intense orgasm. It had been so very long since she's had a big one like this. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Asamis toes curled as her body shook intensely. It was so very spine tingling, she couldn't stop her thighs from shaking even as she found herself suddenly laying back down on the edge of the tub, by strong, scarred arms.

Korra gave Asami a few more breathers, before her wife began to give a low chuckle. "Ahh..." She sighed with relief, letting her hands wonder all over Korras perfectly sculpted body. Even when she was aging, her muscles still felt strong yet tender. "... Ooom... Haaa... I'll never get tired of this."

"Heh, I'll never get tired of taking you from behind." Korra smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Asami shuddered as she felt her juices against her lips. She had missed that so much, her hand couldn't help but wander down Korras magnificent abs, past her thick hairy bush, to play with her own love. She definitely deserved it. Korra gasped at the sensation, but rolled her hips into her wife's delicate but firm fingers.

"Ohh, yeah... I missed this, too." The two chuckled as they shared a deep passionate kiss again, Asami sticking her middle finger deep inside Korra, causing her to moan aloud.

"Ahh... _*hiss*_ Yeah, yeah, right there..."

"I missed this so much, love. I missed you touching me and me touching you." The finger went deeper and Korra moaned louder as Asami nibbled along her wife's soapy neck. Korra was gyrating her hips into the tantalizing sensations. Asami took it as a sign to add another finger.

"I miss smelling that fresh snow scent on you that always seems to linger... Especially between your chest..." Asami left a long wet trail as she kissed between Korras large breasts, tweaking a nipple in one hand.

"Ohh, Asami... Ohh, Asamiii..." Korra felt Asamis thumb swipe away at her throbbing clit as the fingers went deeper. Curling her fingers into that sweet spot got Korra to see stars. Their bodies slowly came closer and closer together until they pushed up against each other. Soon, Korra got on top of Asami, riding her fingers and gripping one hand on the edge of the tub while the other hand was on the wall.

"I love feeling you... I love your hair. How curly and thick it is..." Korra bit her lip, feeling herself spasm.

"Yeah, Asami... Asami..."

"I love it when you say my name, Korra. I love you." Pure lust was wavering in Asamis voice as she saw her wife's large breast sway up and down in front of her eyes. Her fingers couldn't help but curl harder and thrust deeper inside.

"Ohh, I love you too, ahh... Ahh... AHH..." Those fingers were pushing her over the edge and Korra just couldn't take anymore. Her body began to tremble and shake.

"Oh that's it... Come for me, Korra. Come for me..." Korra rode the fingers even harder; gyrating her hips faster, grunting deeply and moaning high at the same time that got Asamis heart to flutter.

With one final thrust of those beautifully delicate fingers, Korra gripped the wall, threw her head back, and shook violently in pure ecstasy as her orgasm hit her hard. She collapsed on top of Asami and her wife cradled her in her arms gently. "Ahh... Ahh... Ohh, damn..."

Korra gave a final grunt against Asamis neck, causing her wife to laugh. They shared a small, slow kiss as they basked in the wonderful afterglow. "I love you, Asami," Korra huffed into her shoulder.

"I love you, Korra," Asami whispered in her lovers ear, kissing her tenderly on the side of her head, running her fingers through the avatars much longer hair. "I love you so much..." Asami felt her wife smiling into her shoulder and eventually giving her gentle, tender kisses to her cheek.

"Mmm..."

"We haven't done that since our honeymoon."

"Haha, really? We haven't?"

"No, not in the tub. We've done it outside, on our balcony, even in the elevator when we got stuck the first night. Do you remember that?"

"Pfft! How could I forget? You were cold from the power going out and I wanted to warm up my beautiful wife... and then we got caught by the firefighters who opened the shaft door." Korra chuckled.

"Yeah... we..." Asami laughed harder, "...we couldn't get outta that one, haha."

"Yeah, at that time it was such a huge deal... but I love you more than I fear being embarrassed by the public." Asami smiled at that.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get dressed for the day."

The two kissed and the two continued with a real shower; washing and scrubbing away at each other.

 

As soon as they were done, they started to dry off, until Korra walked up behind her and whispered, "As much as I love the kids, I really want to stay here forever with you." Asami knew that that was an out there thought, but this vacation was so stress free. It was like being on a cloud in the sky, even if it was scientifically impossible.

"Oh, sweetie. I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same thing," she gave her wife a sweet kiss to the neck as she put on her panties. "But you know Malik wouldn't have it."

Korra chuckled to herself, thinking about her older son having an attitude. "Oh Spirits, I can hear that boy right now, saying, _'Oh no you're not, ya old nasties! You're comin' home, right now! If I have to clean up one more mess, I'll air bend this house upside down!'_ "

Asami exploded into laughter at her wife's exaggerated impression. Korra smiled at her wife's face. She loved to make her laugh, but she was quite serious. "That is NOT what he sounds like, Korra," she said still giggling.

"I know, I know... but you know how he is. I love my son but he can be a little ridiculous and impatient."

"Mhm... sounds like someone I know..." Asami slyly said.

Korra looked at her, cocking her head to the side. "Oh no, Malik is not like me."

"Well of course he is, ahaha! All of our children are like you. That's what makes them all so wonderful. Especially the baby," Asami put her hands on her wife's shoulders and pulled her into another kiss.

Korras heart warmed at that. "Really?"

"You can't tell?"

"Well, they all sorta have their own form of you, too. When I see them, how smart they are, especially Malik. Even if our boy is a bit much, he's definitely not a little kid anymore (according to him anyway). Seriously, his maturity and willingness to get his stuff together reminds me of you. That's what I can tell."

Korra was too sweet. Asami hugged her wife for that. She was touched.

"What was that for?"

"For being so sweet, like always..." Asami pulled her into another kiss.

As they pecked each other with countless kisses, both women began to smile.

 

"Mm... you know we're never gonna get dressed at this rate..." Korra began to wrap her arms around her wife's smooth hips.

"Maybe that's a good thing..." Asami pushed Korra onto the bed and Korra landed with an excited grunt.

 

They didn't leave their bed for another hour until lunch.


End file.
